Cat and Reaper
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Takao 'Shinigami' is the leader of the Shinigami house, after finding a Nekoshou girl on the run from Devils, the duo decide to cause some mischief. Rated t for violence, death, profanity. Doesn't entirely follow show. Kuroka x Oc. Updated every other week. Infrequent updates for now. Saturday chapter is 900 words. Chapter on Tuesday is 900 words. On hold for now.
1. Reaper meets Cat

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about DXD. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I down own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

 **(Underworld, lower levels 5 years before start of DxD.)**

The Nekoshou continued her run as more Lower-class Devils continued their pursuit of her, her black Kimono, Yellow Obi, and golden beads made her stand out as she continued her run, the devils continued their pursuit.

'I just hope Koneko got out safely… It's worth being a SS-class stray if she got away.'

The girl thought before a massive wave of black energy forced the Devils to clash and for the girl to fall to her knees, she turned to see a figure covered in a shroud as black as night, she couldn't see his hands but one of his eyes glowed crimson red and the other pitch black as he pointed a scythe that had 2 blades on each end.

"What in the name of hell is going on here, why are you chasing the girl?"

The man asked, he didn't get an answer so he sighed and snapped his fingers as he rested the scythe on his shoulders, the Devil's eyes glowed purple as they spoke.

"We are attempting to apprehend this stray, Lord Shiniagami, she is wanted as a SS class stray for killing her master."

One of the Devils said as Shiniagami rubbed his head, he somewhat enjoyed when Devils used his last/nickname but sometimes it got annoying.

"I'll handle this, go back to the Devil Kings and tell them it was sorted out."

Shiniagami said as he snapped his fingers, the Devil Soldiers nodded and flew off as the Grimm Reaper looking figure turned his attention to the girl.

He offered her a hand as the girl looked at the hand that she assumed would be bone covered but simply looked demonic and claw tipped.

"You have a reason for murdering your house leader or was it just an accident or something?"

Shinigami asked in a voice that sounded gravely and rough but comforting to the young Nekoshou as she grasped his hand and hauled herself to her feet.

"It's complicated… But I did it for my sister, our master was going to experiment on us…"

The girl said as the Grim Reaper like being looked her over, he knew what the Nekoshou were and if what the girl is saying was true, then she had no real reason to be hunted down and killed like an animal.

"What's your name, then? You already know my last name… And the nickname that most Devils give me, do I have to guess or…?"

Shinigami joked as the girl laughed as the boy held out his hand.

"Kuroka, I am Kuroka, Lord Shinigami, Nya…"

Kuroka said as Shinigami rolled his eyes as she shook his hand, he tapped his scythe on the ground as a house symbol appeared behind the duo.

"C'mon, you're not a stray anymore if you're with me… Let's go get you introduced with the rest of the group."

Shinigami said as Kuroka stepped into the circle as did Shinigami did as well, the circle vanished and the two Devils were gone.

 **(Shinigami Estate, 2 minutes later.)**

"Sorry about the mess, the rest of my Peerage is out… All four of them… I have other servants, but they're mainly doing the small stuff."

Shinigami said as he and Kuroka walked through the building, Kuroka nodded as they entered the parlor. Shinigami took a seat before a flash of light cut Kuroka off and blinded her for a second.

Taking the place of the Grimm Reaper like being was a boy who looked no older then her, his red crimson eyes were the same color as the one on the reaper, a black jacket, red fingerless gloves, black boots and red sunglasses took the place of the robed reapers clothing.

"Sorry, my Sacred Gear tends to blind people when I take it off or on… Anyway, I'm Takao, King/Lord of the Shinigami house… Before you ask, most Devils tend to refer to me as Shinigami because of… Well, you saw the Grimm Reaper thing… Anyway…"

Takao said as he looked Kuroka in the eye, she saw him twirl chess pieces between his fingers as he waited.

"You pick the piece, I only have 4 other servants and none of them take up much space… But, I want to know how the whole 'I killed my previous master to help my sister' thing first."

Takao said as Kuroka smiled and leaned back in her seat as she did so.

"Queen, Nya… And settle in then, it's very… Unique."

Kuroka said as Takao smirked and set the queen down on the table.

"Try me… And give me a minute, this may hurt."

Takao said as Kuroka nodded and started speaking as Takao's eyes glowed black.

 **(10 minutes later.)**

Kuroka grunted and felt her stomach, without her previous master, whom Kuroka assumed would never have traded her at all even if she hadn't killed him, Takao had been forced to magically fuse the piece with her.

"Hmm, so your master just wanted to turn you and your sister into weapons to get stronger… I could see why you killed him… I can guess where your sister went, but there's little I can do for you at the moment in terms of Koneko… But, at the least, you are no longer a stray… Oh boy, the guys are going to flip when I find out that you're on the team… Anyway… I have no idea where the hell I was going with my thought."

Takao said as Kuroka laughed before her eyes narrowed as she hummed.

"Hmm, why didn't you already have a queen in your group? Being the King of the Shinigami house should have sent dozens running to join."

Kuroka said as Takao rolled his eyes before looking to the side.

"Two things: One, once you see the others, your see none of them could have been my queen… The second thing? I was looking for the right queen… Anyway, let's get you settled in…"

Takao said as he sat up from his seat and motioned for the Nekoshou to follow him into the guest rooms so she could see where her quarters would be.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know the grammar isn't the best, first chapters aren't my thing… Anyway, yes, this story is about Kuroka and she didn't join Khaos Brigade or anything… As for Shinigami? I'll explain him more but he's a smart, extremely, powerful Devil. There will be one chapter every other Tuesday. Next chapter will show Kuroka meeting the rest of the group. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	2. Meeting the Team

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cat and Reaper. Enjoy the 2200-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

 **(Shinigami Estate.)**

Norio, Oharu, Rikako, and Ritsuko all stepped through the Shinigami portal as they laughed and began to make their way to the parlor to talk to their king.

"Man, did you see how fast we got that mission done? I think we got it done so fast that the boss will have to give us a vacation… Not that we aren't a 'Cut above the rest', eh guys?"

Rikako joked as the rest of the group groaned, Rikako was known for her bad jokes and usually never made a good one. She was the groups Knight.

"Please, don't make that joke again, it was twice as bad as the one you made about the boss being a 'dead man walking…' Seriously, I sometimes wonder why he adopted you into the clan."

Ritsuko said as he looked at his watch, he was the teams Pawn and was usually the most stern and strict of the group, something he had come to know that not even his King liked at time.

"Hey, this isn't the time for fighting. We did a damn good job and we should be happy… All we have to do is tell Takao… Let's hope he isn't annoyed at us for taking so long."

Oharu said as he lifted his head to look at the ceiling. He was the teams Rook and was the most stoic of the group, usually he served as Takao's bodyguard if the job required it.

"Yeah, but like you said, he could be upset and not notice the work we did… We shouldn't walk in acting like we're the top of the world, just because we are in one of the strongest Devil houses in history doesn't mean that we should mess this up. Lord Shinigami could be very annoyed at us, completed mission or not…. We shouldn't get our hopes up THAT much guys."

Norio said as he looked around, he was the Bishop of the team and the shyest, something that wasn't entirely unjustified due to her vulnerable position on the team, something that made the rest of the team have to protect her.

They were continuing to talk when they entered the Parlor, they were about to speak when they found their king siting in his reaper gear and taking to a cat like girl in a Kimono.

"Yeah, that could work, Kuroka… But as I was saying before, the risks with something like…. Hmm, it seems the rest of the group is here… Well, you guys going to stand there like someone kicked you or you going to meet your queen?"

Takao asked, his red and black eyes burning holes through the rest of the group as they took their seats around Kuroka and Shinigami as he looked at his group.

"Should I ask why your so damn late or do you have another super story of how you guys got lost and had to get back with the skin of your teeth? We have been waiting for 2 hours for our group… Which is you, to arrive… Very rude, guys."

Shinigami hissed as Kuroka looked around at the peerage before laughing a little.

"Nya, they seem very lazy, Lord Shinigami… Would you like to tell me your names in the group…."

Kuroka asked as a ball of fire formed in her hand, Oharu, Ritsuko, Norio and Rikako all leaned back in their chair as Kuroka smiled evilly as they started speaking.

"I am Oharu, the Shinigami houses Rook… I am surprised to see you here; Lord Shinigami usually informs us of having another member… But Lord Shinigami must have his reasoning."

Oharu said as Norio went next.

"I am Norio, the teams Bishop… I am sorry for keeping you waiting, Lady Kuroka… You must be very strong for Lord Shinigami to have picked you… He always goes for people that no one wants or are more powerful and yet overlooked."

Norio said as Shinigami merely rolled his eyes as Ritsuko looked at Kuroka and waved.

"I am Ritsuko, the Shinigami's houses Pawn… Before you say anything, Lord Shinigami usually has us use our first names on talks like these rather than our full names… Says its good to learn more on the battlefield… I can say I blame him."

Ritsuko said as Rikako turned her head to look at the Nekoshou as Kuroka turned back to Shinigami.

"And I am Rikako, the teams Knight… You must be very purrfect to be joining our family…. Huh!?"

Rikako joked as Shinigami slammed his scythe into the ground, knocking the knight off her chair as he sighed.

"Why do you make those crazy jokes if you know we don't laugh at them, Rikako? Anyway, this is Kuroka like I said. Her magic is on an entirely different level… I found a bunch of Low Class Devils trying to capture her… I took an interest in her talents and she will be serving as the Queen… Which also means she's in charge if I'm not here… Don't try and mess with her unless she lets you, Kuroka is your boss just like I am… Got it?"

Shinigami hissed as the rest of his group nodded, Kuroka laughed as she knew that Shinigami was only pretending to be mad, a small joke that both of them had come up with while they were waiting for them to have shown up in the first place.

Kuroka sat down next to Shinigami as he looked at her before rolling his eyes.

"Yes, you should be very sorry you were late… Moving on from that, we have more business to attend to… We have an appointment with the Satan's… Kuroka here was a SS-class stray… Don't you dare attack her, give me a chance to explain."

Shinigami said as his group blinked as they leaned in and waited as Shinigami rolled his eyes as Kuroka spoke up.

"I was deemed a SS-Class stray because I killed my master… He was experimenting on me and my sister, trying to turn us into weapons for him… I got chased by a group of Low class Devil soldiers like Lord Shinigami said before he rescued me from them and took me in…. I am not going to kill Shinigami… He doesn't plan on using me like a damn weapon like my previous master does."

Kuroka said as Shinigami nodded and looked at his scythe, he ran his clawed fingers along the 4 blades as he cleared his throat.

"I checked it out myself, being the Grimm Reaper and one of the highest Devils, it was easy… She's right, the damn monster wanted to turn her into a weapon to show off… Her sister, Koneko, I have an idea where she might be, but I'm not handling her yet… As for the Devil Kings, they want to make sure Kuroka isn't going to kill anyone again that's on our side… I'm glad it's just Sirzechs and not his pain in the backside sister that we have to deal with…. But, I want you to listen to Kuroka, she isn't going to hurt any of us, she gave me her word she will help us… Besides, messing with her means messing with me…"

Shinigami said, slamming his scythe into the ground and causing the quartet to flinch. They knew that while Shinigami was mostly a laid-back guy and one who tended to joke a lot, when he was serious about something, nothing in the world would slow him down.

"Got it, Lady Kuroka is just as in charge as you are, Lord Shinigami… Perhaps you would like us to give her a tour and help her settle in?"

Oharu asked as Shinigami nodded and motioned with his weapon to the rest of the group as they bowed and walked out of the room with Kuroka as she let out a small laugh.

As soon as they left the room, Shinigami set up a sound proof barrier and started laughing like a mad man as a Black Dragon popped out of the gem on the scythe as it shook its head before resting behind the couch.

"You and your crazy games, kid… But then again, tricking them was funny… You're not really concerned about talking to the Satan kings… Are you?"

The Dragon asked as Shinigami shook his head and turned to look at the female dragon, he had come to know her as Hithy the Eternal Dragon, one that wasn't as known as the two Dragon Emperors by wasn't any less strong.

"No, Hithy, I am not at all scared of the Devil Kings… Sirzechs and I have been friends ever since the war… Besides, I am the 'King of Death', the Grimm Reaper, ruler of one of the strongest Devil Houses in the 72 pillars... No, its his sister and all the devils in the Human… On Earth that bug me… I am not Rias's friend, the damn princess needs to get that through her and the others at the damn school's head…"

Shinigami hissed as Hithy nodded before turning to face the Grimm Reaper Devil as she hummed.

"Big talk coming from a former Human, Takao… I'm surprised how much of your humanity you still have after giving so much of it to me…"

Hithy stated as he pulled his cloak to the side, his entire body was scaly and plated like a dragon, his arms and chest were covered in scale and claws, half of his face looked scaly and bony, save for the right side which retrained his human crimson eye and face

"Your forgetting I cannot die unless you die… Besides, I stopped being Human after getting you and my Sacred Gear… I don't regret being like this when I use my Scythe…. Besides, I love sowing chaos and being outside the Devil Society despite my place… Kuroka had a future in the White Dragon Emperor's group… It makes me wonder how much I've changed by recruiting her…"

Shinigami mused as Hithy hummed before looking at the ceiling as both continued their talk, Kuroka and the others wouldn't be back until a little while longer due to how big the castle/manor was, giving the duo time to talk.

"Hmm, my brother…. Vali is going to be angry if he finds that out… But he won't… Gremory will allow us to keep Kuroka on the team, that I am sure of… It is her connection to you that interest me… She seems to have taken a keen interest in you… Whether it is simply friendship or romantic I am not yet sure…. But, I know that she is going to stay close to you forever, Shinigami… That girl is indebted to you…"

Hithy said as Shinigami nodded as he crossed over to the other side of the room, his scythe clinked along the floor as he walked to the window.

"Yes, I can see that… Kuroka is… I'm going to be honest, I'm growing fond of her the more she is here… She has a habit for…. Breaking the rules, something we both know runs in the house… Speaking of which, how is…"

Shinigami started to say as Hithy shook her head before smiling as she laughed.

"Your parents are fine, I remember your 'foster' parents being in shock when they found out… Why is it you and Gremory… Rias, don't get along?"

Hithy asked as the Grimm Reaper huffed as he shook his head in amusement.

"That girl and Sonas like to pry into our houses matters every time we go to the surface… If she left us to our business like everyone else did, I wouldn't have a problem at all with her… If she takes Issei as her pawn or Koneko as her rook, its going to complicate things… I want you to tell her that I'm going to see her sister tomorrow… For now, I'm going to see the rest of the group, Hithy…. See you around."

Shinigami said as the dragon vanished as did Shinigami's Reaper form as the reaper turned and walked out of the room, his hand flashed black as he eliminated the sound barrier before leaving the room to go find his peerage.

Takao continued his walk as he kept walking to try and find his peerage, part of him wondered if they were still scared at the moment. He knew his outburst had probably left them with fear as he rolled his eyes as he started to look around.

"Ok, where are you guys, we need to have a talk for tomorrow… I wonder if I have time to go to the human world early or not…"

Takao said to himself.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! I don't know when this chapter will be posted due to the site acting up. I wanted to show how scary to others Shinigami is… As for his powers, he isn't unstoppable, just super strong… I will be showing the building romance between Takao and Kuroka next chapter… Next chapter will be next, next Friday and will be 1500-2000 words. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: I will be making either a Serafall, Ravel or Rossweisse soon, let me know which one guys want!**


	3. Human World

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cat and Reaper. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

 **(Human World, Kuoh Academy town.)**

Shinigami was glad he had the power to hide his true strength, it made his missions in Japan easier when he arrived.

He heard a portal open up behind him as Kuroka stepped out of the portal as it closed behind him.

"I would have thought you'd be back at the manor… I did leave you in charge of the others… And gave you free reign of the house… interesting you chose to come meets me here."

Shinigami mused as the Nekoshou hugged him from behind, causing the Grim Reaper like Devil to blink in shock and blush under his hood as he turned to awkwardly hug her back.

"It's so boring in that dusty old mansion, Na... I wanted to see how you are, boss… I'm sorry…"

Kuroka said as Shinigami blinked before turning and leaning on his Scythe as he looked off into the distance as he tilted his head in thought.

"Its fine, Kuroka… I'm just, thinking of something… I feel like something major is going to happen… Something major the size of the moon or so… And no one knows it… The Humans don't, they've long since become complacent with what they've been given… I still feel an urge to protect them…"

Shinigami muttered as he cracked his neck before turning to face his queen once more, her golden eyes were alive with life as they looked down.

Shinigami traced her gaze and saw what she was looking at.

Below the duo, at the school, was Koneko, her sliver grey hair fluttering in the breeze.

"Your sister… I forgot… Did I explain what happened to her after she and you branched off into different paths?"

Shinigami asked, turning to look at the Nekoshou with one eye and her sibling with the other as she shook her head, still looking at her sister but looking at her House Leader with the other.

"After you joined my house for a few hours, I decided to do some digging into what your sister had been up to… To one of the higher-ranking Devil houses, such information was easy to gain…. I found out that she had joined the Gremory house… One of 2 Devil houses at the school… Your sister…"

Shinigami started to explain, pointing one end of his Scythe at the grey-haired girl before turning back to Kuroka to continue explaining his information.

"Is in good hands… I can attempt to get her back… It wouldn't be easy, House politics… If it helps, Kuroka…. Your sister is in good hands… As much as I don't like Gremory and her queen digging into my personal business, I know the Gremory house treats its servants like family… I try to do the same… I… You, can still see her if you want… I am not a cruel King to my servants… To my family… You want to go see her?"

Shinigami asked, chuckling as she flew off to meet her sibling as he looked at his weapon as Hithy appeared in the metal.

"You are falling for that girl… You and I know this, Shinigami… But I haven't seen you this at ease since you…. Since we met…"

The dragon muttered as Shinigami grunted before turning the blade to face his inhuman eye to speak.

"I… Have grown fond of her… I agree with that, Hithy… I sense much within her, she's very interesting for a Nekoshou… Their species is on the edge of extinction… We both know that… As for being at peace…. I came to terms with being… More than Human, Hithy… Seeing you… It was just a sign, that things were going to change… And they are…"

Shinigami said before turning, before Hithy could say anything, Shinigami had tossed a blonde-haired boy to the ground and pinned him, digging his weapon into the boy's shirt.

"Kiba… You knew this was going to happen… I told Rias a thousand times, leave me alone when I come to the human world…"

Shinigami hissed, tossing the boy to the side, cracking the pavement where he landed as the Knight climbed to his feet.

"I'm sorry, Lord Shinigami… But Rias gave me orders… Someone is always concerned about you-…"

Kiba started to say as Shinigami dug his weapon into the roof next to him, it cut through the stone and warned the Knight.

"You and the Gremory House are always looking into my affairs, Kiba… My house is fighting a war that no one knows about… Neither you… Nor her… I don't mind you guys helping me… At times, but when you dig into my house and its business… I get ticked off… And you don't want me to be ticked off… Now go tell Rias that I'm leaving… I won't be back for a while…"

Shinigami muttered as he opened a portal as he dropped Kiba on the portal as he cracked his neck as the Knight vanished as the reaper looked at where the blade had cut through the stone.

'I hate violence against other Devils…. But Rias need to learn that I need to be left alone on most missions… Last thing I need is the entire Underworld breathing down my neck… I need to get back… Eh I can afford to wait until Kuroka gets back… But then there's a site I need to visit… There's going to be a bunch of Strays coming into the human world soon… Kuroka is going to get the first taste of killing Stray Devils…'

Shinigami thought as he turned to look at the school, content to wait for Kuroka to return.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, the chapter was shorter due to me not having a lot of ideas. Kuroka and Shinigami will be talking and getting even closer. Next chapter will show Shinigami fighting Stray Devils. Until Next, Next Friday. Lighting wolf out!**

 **PS: I might be posting a Bleach, Rwby, Mlp or Star Wars story tomorrow and Sunday. Let me guys know which one you guys want!**


	4. Hunting Strays

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Cat and Reaper. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DxD, Ichiei Ishibumi and a few others do.**

 **(Human World, South America.)**

Shinigami watched Kuroka strike down a stray Devil with a burst of fire as the Grimm Reaper of Devils cut a Stray Devil that looked like a cross between a wolf and a spider in half as he heard Kuroka cock her head in surprise.

"So, tell me again… Why are we in the jungles hunting down Strays?"

Kuroka asked as Shinigami rested his scythe on his shoulder as he did so and turned to look at her as he cracked his neck.

"Because these strays are a threat to the entire Devil word… and the Humans in their cities nearby…. To let even a single damned one escape would be a failure on my part and my house… Does it bother you to see Devils turn to monsters so easily like this? To be corrupted by drops of power in seconds and turn their back on what they know?"

The Grimm Reaper asked as he turned and fired a blast through another stray Devil, killing the spider like monster as its body fell to the ground between the duo as Kuroka shook her head.

"No, just wondering why they chose South America, there are plenty of places for them to go, so I question why they chose the Jungles to crawl into."

Kuroka asked as the sounds of many, many more Stray Devils cut them off as Shinigami watched Oharu and Norio run past him as he turned to Kuroka.

"That's why…. Finish off any you find, I'm going to find the Alpha of these monsters and take it out… If I manage that, then the Strays will retreat and be easy pickings for us… Show no mercy to these monsters, Kuroka… They aren't Devils anymore and they will show you no mercy… Only claws, teeth, fang and other nightmarish powers… Cut them all down like wheat so that we may return home."

Shinigami ordered as Kuroka spread her wings and flew into the air as Shinigami watched and let out a low laugh before turning around before spreading his own blackened wings and flying into the Jungle.

 **(Heart of the Jungle, with Shinigami.)**

Shinigami pulled his blade out of the head of another Stray Devils, he had known about the hive of Stray Devils for a few months, maybe even a year or so before he had met Kuroka.

What he had known that not even the great Devil kings that ruled the underworld was that the armies of Devil, Angel and Fallen Angel all had traitors and were joining under one banner, all for the purpose of getting revenge on their previous masters. 

"I know your there, Norio, you can come out… I should have made it an order for you to kill the other Strays… The Alpha leader of the hive won't go down easily… Even my powers might not be enough to kill that thing… So please, tell me why the support warrior for our group is aiding me in a direct fight… And you know I mean no offence by that."

Shinigami muttered as Norio came out from behind his cover of a tree as Shinigami looked at the Bishop.

"Well? Please give me an answer, Norio… Because if you're going to stand there… Then with all due respect, I'm going to order you to go back to Kuroka… One of them has to be injured by these monsters and they'd need your help with them…."

Shinigami muttered as Norio began to twiddle his thumbs while speaking as Shinigami cut down another Stray as it charged them, the Rhino like create crashed into a tree as its remains burned away.

"I was hoping…. That I could assist you, my lord… My magic has grown to be able to fight… Not as good as Lady Kuroka but good enough to aid you… If you'd have me fight by your side…"

Shinigami heard Norio say as Shinigami regarded the Bishop as he put his weapon on his shoulder, Norio was not a warrior at heart, he was nervous, unsure, and prone to running away to hide behind people who could fight directly.

Shinigami sighed in light annoyance as he turned and motioned for Norio to follow him as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Fine, Norio… But if you retreat, or cannot pull your weight… I'm sending you back to Kuroka and the others… The Alpha stray is a monster, driven only by hatred and anger… Not something for someone like you to mess with… So, like I said, try not to fall behind and make yourself a target to the others here."

Shinigami said as he walked deeper into the Jungle as Norio started to follow his master deeper into the jungle, watching as animal and stray Devil seemed to part from their path in fear or hate as Shinigami merely chuckled and continued walking as he looked at Norio.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter is late, I've been trying to find time to write it with all the other stories stacking up and I can't say when next chapter will be… Next chapter will show Shinigami facing the Stray Alpha of the hive in a fight to the death. Until next time, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
